


Me? Really?

by Aliciahoran21



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliciahoran21/pseuds/Aliciahoran21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon just can't believe Raphael Santiago loves him. Him of all people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue.

Simon loved school. Not because of the work, hell no. Simon loved the social side of school. He loved seeing his six friends on a daily basis, he loved having something to do with his day, he loved the memories he was making as him and his friends laugh loudly at something stupid that Jace was doing.

Simon Lewis wasn't very popular. However he wasn't very lonely. He had a good few close friends and that was all he needed. Clary, Izzy, Alec, Jace, Lydia and Magnus. Magnus was part of the group, however he wasn't at the same time. Everyone knew he mostly hung around with that group because of Alec. However when Magnus isn't with them he's with Raphael, Ragnor and Catarina. 

While Simon felt loved and included with the group he couldn't help but feel like an outsider sometimes. Everyone in the group had someone (whether it was worded or not). Izzy and Clary had each other, Magnus and Alec had each other and Jace and Lydia had each other. Simon knew he was Clary's best friend however what she has with Izzy is something different. Something Simon craves to have with some one. 

Simon wouldn't class himself as desperate for a relationship, he's just starting to get bored of wanting and waiting around for that someone special, while all his friends had clearly found it already, even if they hadn't made it official. Contradictory to this, Simon refused to date anyone. He was dedicating himself to music and drama. He couldn't let anyone get in the way of his future. 

No matter how dashingly handsome and grumpy someone may be.


	2. •1•

Walking down the school hall alone isn't always the best of things. Feeling everyone's eyes on me, wondering why I'm alone and where my friends are. I feel like screaming at them telling them to mind their own business. I have a free period is all. That's why I'm alone. 

The others are in class, not that it's anyone's business. It's only 10:00 am and already I feel exhausted with other people. I sigh loudly and turn another corner, heading towards the common room. May as well get some psychology work done while I can I think to myself. Finally the wooden doors come in to view and I push them open with my shoulder, unable to use my hands as I'm carrying so much. Just as I lean against the door someone on the other side pulls it open towards them and I feel my body fall on top of theirs. Closing my eyes fearing for my life, my books falling from my hands as I fall. Thankfully I save myself from hitting my head on theirs and without seeing who it is, I apologise and scramble up off them. 

'Simon calm down, it's only me' I hear a familiar voice chuckle. 'Sorry Alec, I was carrying too much and I pushed when you pulled and yeah' I say picking up my books. He laughs and tells me it's fine helping me to pick up my books. 'Why aren't you in law? I thought you had a class' I ask standing up when Alec hands me my final book. 'I do, I'm running late, I was with Magnus just now and we lost track of time so he's late for gym as well, any way, I'll see you later' Alec says rushing out the door before I can question him any more. I shake my head and go find my usual seat at the back table. I'm thankful the table is empty and lay out all my books. 

Sighing loudly for the hundredth time today I get to work on with my coursework. 

It's halfway through the free period when I hear the door squeak open, curiosity gets the better of me and I lift to see Raphael walk in. Oh. My. God. I think to myself as he takes a seat opposite me on a different table. God he looks good. 

He smirks at me and starts working on something. Hold on i think to myself he should be in gym class with Magnus. I pull out my phone and get up Magnus' contact name and send him a text 'Raphael's in the common room, isn't he supposed to be in gym with you guys?' I put my phone back down and I feel eyes watching me. I look to the left and right of me but everyone else is getting on with their work. I then look forward and I see Raphael watching me intently. I can't bring myself to look away from the gorgeous man. A blush rises upon my cheeks, my hands become sweaty and my heart begins racing. I can't work with him watching me like this I think to myself god I need to stop talking to myself I think again and gather up my things and start to leave. My phone goes off and I see Magnus' name flash up, 'can you send him back to gym? He just walked out and coach is looking for him thanks darling xx'. My heart stops completely and I look up to Raphael. Magnus wants me to speak to him. Oh fuck. 

I gather every bit of confidence I have and head over to him. Annoyingly he watches every step I take towards him and once I'm in front of him he stands up, being slightly taller than me he makes me feel even more intimidated than before. 'Hello Simon' Raphael says. I've never spoken to Raphael much, however when I do I always love listening to him speak. His voice is calming and deep, it could send me off to sleep in a matter of minutes. It's music to my ears and I wish to listen to it for the rest of my life. I find myself wondering sometimes what his voice would sound like moaning my name, grunting and panting as we do sinful things. As quick as the thoughts appear however they go just as quickly. 

He smiles at me slightly and I praise the God himself for the being that is Raphael Santiago. 'U-um, hi, yeah, Magnus said that coach is looking for you and you need to head back' I stutter out. He huffs and rolls his eyes, 'did you tell Magnus I was here?' He asks closing his book harshly, making me jump slightly. 'I-I just wondered why you wasn't in gym' I stuttered again. He looked back to me, smirking. 'Do I make you nervous Simon?' He asks, his voice quiet and low. My breathing becomes heavy as he takes a step towards me, his eyes shimmering with lust. I stumble a load of incoherent letters and words out for about a minute or so, Raphael's eyes glimmering with amusement more than anything. A sudden crash of the door opening breaks our stare down and I see Magnus stood at the door, his hands on his hips, a disappointed look on his face. 

'Goodness me Raphael, you took gym for a bloody reason, stop skipping lessons' Magnus says. He walks over, picks Raphael's books up and leaves without another word. Our gaze follows Magnus and then back to each other once he's out of sight. 'I'll see you soon Lewis' Raphael says patting my cheek. Why did he even use my last name? What the hell just happened? Can it happen again please? 

I decide on getting some air, I pick up my stuff and head for the field, with only twenty minutes of class left there isn't any point of me doing any more work. I need to clear my head. 

First chappie is up, what D'you guys think? Do you like it?:)


	3. •2•

Lunch was a time everyone enjoyed. No lessons or work, we got to eat food and it meant home time was just around the corner.

I was surrounded by my meany friends and I was feeling as content as ever. That was until Magnus joined us, bringing Raphael. 'So, Simon. You're still on for tonight right?' Izzy asked stealing a few of my chips. 'Of course, can't let down my favourite person now can I?' I answered winking at her. Izzy and I decided we'd run through a few lines for the school play coming up. We both wanted to audition and while I was happy to be a tree in the background I knew how much Izzy wanted a lead role. 

'What are you both doing tonight?' I hear a silky voice ask. My head snaps up to meet Raphael's intense gaze, he's leaning forward on the table. Everything about this boy intimidated me. From his ridiculously perfect eyebrows to the way his lips would quirk up in a smirk. 

'Uh, we're running through lines for the upcoming play, we want to audition' Izzy answers for me. I hadn't noticed it but I was unable to get any words out. My throat felt locked and tight while Raphael stared me down. He broke the gaze and I finally felt I could breathe once more 'you'll ace it Iz, I've seen you act before, I bet you'll get the lead' Raphael says smiling. It wasn't a playful smile it was genuine. And I knew he was being genuine because he was right. Izzy was an amazing actress and I knew if she pursued it after college then she could really make something of herself.

Then again anything Izzy would pursue after college she'd do amazingly in. She was just one of the people who was amazing at everything. 'Simon? Are you okay?' I heard Clary's voice ask. 'Yeah, Why?' I answer and ask all at the same time. 'You zoned out, like to ten other galaxies' Jace said. 'Right, well I'm gonna head to class. I'll see you all later' I say picking up my tray, Izzy grabs the rest of my chips and I giggle at her. 'Si, we still have like twenty minutes left' clary says. 'Yeah I know, I need to see Mrs Byrne any way' I answer. I walk away before anyone else can question me on why I was leaving so early. 

I didn't need to speak to Mrs Byrne at all. I just didn't want to sit with Raphael any longer. Despite how ridiculously handsome he was he was also intimidating me to no extent. I had a slight crush on the boy and the way he was looking at me was doing my feelings no justice. 

I was always jealous of any girl or boy Raphael got with. I'd see him with someone knew on his arm at least every week and each time I longed for it to be me, much like the moon longed to light up the night sky. 

Emptying my tray I decide to head out to the field and get some air. I was needing a lot of that today but I couldn't help how claustrophobic Raphael made me feel. Once I was at the bleachers I pulled out my phone and decided to listen to some music. Leaning back I put in my headphones and closed my eyes, feeling relaxed already. However I couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching me. I opened my eyes and saw Raphael stood the other end of the field smoking a fag. 

I decided to ignore him as best as I could, closing my eyes once again leaning back. The feeling of being watched finally went away and I relaxed even more, smiling to myself. 

As much as I liked the sudden attention from the Raphael Santiago I also hated it. I didn't want to be another person he can add to his collection, and plus I can't have a relationship right now. With anyone. I need to concentrate on my studying. Therefore no matter how anyone feels about me I will not be dating them. No matter how utterly drop dead gorgeous they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a filler I'm sorry I just, needed to upload something y'know? Anyway, I hope you liked it:))
> 
> Yes Raphael is the typical bad boy but what can ya do?


End file.
